


Nightmares

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, The Rake - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 20:47:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: The rake x readerRequest: do you know the creepypasta ‘the rake’? ive got such a crush on it and I would love a nice smutty one if you would be willing to do more monster types





	Nightmares

You had always had nightmares. Ever since you were a child.  
They were vivid and haunting beyond belief. Your mind would dream up anything and everything from gothic horror to the most amazing dreams. As you grew up, you turned your dreams into reality by becoming an artist. Your dreams inspired you to create some of the most unusual creatures and places. With age, you learned to control yourself in your dreams. Not the dream or nightmare itself, but your actions. No longer would you be unable to move or running on the spot but not getting anywhere. In fact, you often took to mocking the more horrific dreams because the dark humour amused you.  
there was one which was a more consistent than the others. A presence which you quickly grew attached to. You saw it less and less of a threat and now more of a protector.   
The first time you met the creature properly, you were convinced it was in a dream. You had woken up with the need to use the bathroom. Barely opening your eyes, you swung your feet out your bed and quickly went to the bathroom. You didn’t turn on the light, knowing the way around like the back of your hand before returning to your bedroom.   
But with time, your eyes had adjusted a little more and, as you walked in, you were greeted by a monster.   
It was crouched at the foot of your bed and had turned towards you. Large eyes and a gaunt face. Its flesh was a light grey/white colour and its limbs were elongated and lanky. It looked human, or at least humanoid. With two arms and two legs, a torso and head with no hair on its body. And apart from large eyes, it seemed to be without a nose, and its mouth was pressed together in a fine line.   
For a moment, the two of you stared at each other.   
Normally, you could pinpoint what may have inspired your night-creatures like if it resembled an animal you may have interacted with or been interested with the day before. But you couldn’t explain this.   
It had to be another dream. In fact, you had ‘met’ the creature a few times before this. It had been in your mind a few times long before now. For about 2 years. You sometimes had issues where you would wake and a dream would spill out for a moment. You could be dreaming of a minotaur and when you open your eyes, its there in your room for a moment. You had seen the creature a few times when you woke and rolled over but always shrugged it off. The thought of a creature watching over you as you slept was strangely comforting because you knew it couldn’t be real. Sometimes, you dreamt of the creature when you felt needy, or partly desperate. The thought of a beast like this taking you had always driven you insane with desire, so it was common for it to appear in your dreams when you needed it.   
Walking into your room, you gave the creature a wide birth as you returned to your bed. Its eyes followed you closely, tilting its head to the side as you sat on your bed.   
You thought of speaking to it, but your mind was blurry and tired. You had a long day ahead of you tomorrow so you decided that if you could have a sleep within a sleep, it may help you.   
crawling under the covers, you lay down, breaking the eyes contact.   
A strange noise, barley over a whisper, reached your ears. Like a mixture between a hum and a purr with a slight crackle through it. You couldn’t help but smile, the noise comforting you somehow.   
“good night.” You whispered and slowly drifted off, every so often, that same purr echoing in your dreams.   
The next morning, you woke up with the dream still fresh in your mind. But it felt a little different. Looking to the end of your bed, you saw nothing.   
throughout the day, you couldn’t help but allow your mind to wonder back to the creature from your dream. It certainly wasn’t a nightmare. The creature, while strange to look at, didn’t try to harm you or cause you distress. And, worse of all, you felt a pull towards the creature. You had never felt so attracted to something or someone. And yet, the presents of this thing sent shivers down your spin. You wondered how tall it was when standing, how its skin felt, how it moved and what it thought.   
Frustrated with yourself, you grabbed your sketch book and started to draw the creature. Maybe if you moved it from your mind to paper, it would help. Once you were finished, the likeness close enough to satisfy you, you had felt tired and decided to call it a night.   
And he appeared again.   
This time, you had felt it at the end of your bed. The weight of the creature. Opening your eyes, you were surprised to see it wasn’t staring at you. Instead, it had your sketch book opening on the bed. its fingers were moving over the page. Long and slender but looked more like claws towards the end, the fingers seemed to be carving something on the opposite page of your sketch book.   
Curious, you sat up and moved down your bed to look.   
In capital letters, was the work ‘RAKE’.   
“Is that your name?” you asked, looking to the creature. Its eyes found your own and that same purr/hum came from its chest as it nodded once.   
sometimes, your creations would name themselves in your dreams, which you liked because it took some pressure off your mind to try match a name and your subconscious took care of it.   
“Rake.” You mused over the name, your eyes instantly going to his fingers that, now you were closer, were claws.   
moved by curiosity once again as you slowly extended your hand towards its own. It froze but allowed your fingers to brush against its own as you examined it. The tips were clawed and felt hard to the touch, like nails, but then it became softer as you went further up his finger and they became more like human hands.  
“interesting.” You mused as you turned its hand over so its palm was facing up. Placing your hand on top of its own, you couldn’t help but smile had how much bigger its hand was than your own. Your eyes moved back to Rakes, who was watching you closely as you had expected.   
“im just curious, is all.” You smile, a playfulness in your tone but you didn’t want to push the creature. Not even in your own dream.   
moving backwards, you lay back down.   
“My names [y/n].” you don’t know why you gave it your name, or why it would want it. But it felt right as you closed your eyes over. You could feel its gaze fixed on you once more.   
\-------------- present time ------------  
When you woke, you sat up and stretched, until something caught your eyes. Lying on your bed, was your sketch book. You had left it on your desk the night before. Sure, Rake had had in it your dream, but that was a dream for Christ sake.   
Or was it?   
Fear flashed through your body. True, the last 2 dreams had been a lot more vivid and felt real, but they couldn’t be. Reaching for your book with shaking hand, you picked it up and opened it.   
The sight made your heart stop.   
The picture of the Rake had been ripped out, but on the opposite page to where it had been, you could see the indent of where its name was.   
Running your fingers over it, you could feel which the page indented with the pressure. You jumped, throwing the book away from you as you looked around the room, your heart now racing.   
It was real and it had been here. Twice.   
Would it come back tonight? What did it was?   
You spent the whole day in fear and wanting more information. So you took to the internet. However, what you found sent chills down your spin. People had been getting killed at night. It had been reported a few times over the last few weeks in various places near you. How had you missed this? You tried to find anything about a survivor, but nothing came out. People reported a figure in the woods, moving on all fours, white with long limbs.   
you didn’t know what to do as the day dragged into night. You couldn’t go to bed, you were too scared to ever close your eyes. So you sat on your desk chair but moved it so it was pressed into the corner so nothing as behind you. You had a large kitchen knife and a few other things to possibly ward off an attack by you. you also put on a summer dress which you used as a nightgown because it was easy to move in. if you needed to move quickly, the dress allowed you that freedom. All that you could do was wait.   
but waiting was easier said than done as your eyes grew heavy. You began to blink for longer and longer, your eyes struggling to open after they closed.   
blink.   
there was nothing in your room.   
blink.   
Nothing.   
Blink.   
nothing.   
Blink.   
the rake.   
you jumped when you realised you had fallen asleep long enough to allow it into your room once again. It was perched on your bed once again; its knees dawn up to its chest as it stared at you.   
it looked between you and the bed.   
“why not asleep?” Its voice sent a shiver through your body. It was deep, low and had a little crackle to it like its purrs. But you didn’t know it could speak at all.   
“I-i-I-“ You stutter, unable to move from fear. But this cause more confusion for the creature.   
“Why scared now?” it asked, moving for the first time. Stretching out one of its legs, it stepped onto the floor and moved its whole body down. Its crawled towards you on all fours.   
“Because you’re real.” You responded, your eyes darting to the knife which had fallen to the floor. You must have dropped it in your sleep.   
But the Rake saw.   
A hissing noise filled the air and you looked back to him, nearing screaming.   
Its mouth had grown and now showed a number of teeth. It pounced forward at you, making you raise you hands to cover your face out of fear. But no pain ever came.   
Instead, you felt it take your right hand and guide it away from your face. The rake was now crouched in front of you, but due to its size, its eyes were level with your own.   
“Why haven’t you killed me?” You whisper to it.   
“interest. Curious.” It reply’s, the words rolling off its tongue as it begins to run the tips of its sharp fingers along your palm and up your forearm, not nearly hard enough to draw blood.   
A shiver ran through your body as the long nails raked over your skin.   
But it was short lived as your door bell rang twice and you heard your elderly neighbour call your name.   
Rake twisted towards the bedroom door and hissed, becoming more aggressive in his stance and demeanour. Instantly, fear ran through you as you grabbed its wrist.   
“No, please. Shes a friend. Just, just let me see what she wants.” You begged, unsure if your pleading with do anything. But apparently, it did. Rake moved back a little, allowing you to stand up. You noticed him move to your bed and his normal spot before you ran to your front door.   
Your neighbour, Mary, asked if you were okay as she had heard screaming and you looked pale. You laughed it off, saying you had just had a nightmare which she seemed content with the answer. She knew your dreams were often bad. She left and you closed the door over and returned to your room. You could see the rake in the same spot, waiting for you to return. You closed your bedroom door over and leaned against it, unsure of how to proceed. Slowly, you walked closer to the creature, to him.   
Since he was on your bed, he was now taller than you were, but you didn’t mind that too much. Standing at the foot of your bed, you raise your hand slowly so not to startle him.   
Rake allowed you to move your hand closer to his face so you could ever so softly brush the tips of your fingers over his skin. His eyes closed at the contact, his body seeming to relax as you grew more confident with your movements and cupped his cheek.  
The rake started to move forward, stepping off the bed as you took a step back and allowed your hands to drop to yours sides. The sheer size of it, standing fully in front of you was enough to make you stare in awe. It towered over you when it stood up straight. You weren’t sure if this as a intimidation tactic or why it had felt the need to step off the bed.   
its large hands raised, and you could see them both by your head in your peripheral vision, but you didn’t dare drop the rakes eye contact.   
You felt like you were in some type of hypnotic trace, unable to allow the part of you which was in charge of self preservation to demand you run.   
But you couldn’t.   
You felt one of its hands twist itself into your hair, gently pulling your head back. You broke eye contact to obey its demand as you closed your eyes, fear and adrenaline coursing through your body. Then you felt it.   
A breath upon your bare neck.   
Your eyes snapped open and you saw it had lowered its head down to your neck. You could feel its mouth open and its sharp teeth grazed the skin on your neck. You let out a soft gasp but made no attempts to stop it. In fact, your body reacted to the danger of its touch in an unexpected way.   
You arched your back, your head falling further backwards without its demand.   
You felt the hand which wasn’t in your hair trailing down your sides before grabbing the loose material of your nightgown. Its claws tore the fabric, ripping a hole in the side of your gown. With this access, its hand slipped under the fabric, touching your bare sides and sliding to your lower back.   
Another gasp as your hands reached out, finding its chest. But you didn’t push it away. No, your hands slid up and to its shoulders and you hung onto it for support as it bends you further backwards. With its hand on your back and the other in your hair, you allowed it to lower you to the floor as it crouched between your legs.   
Its mouth moved down to tease your collarbone and even gently bite the area. You gasped, a soft moan leaving your lips. Lust had long taken over your body as you felt your insides swirl with the feeling. You could feel yourself becoming hot and bothered as you clenched your thighs together in some sort of desperate attempt to control yourself. But you were past the point of no return. You knew of your attraction to this creature, its body appearing in your deepest and darkest dreams, the ones which you woke up panting and gasping for air as you cursed your body for still feeling the need.   
It moved the hand on your body, turning it over so the craws were facing out from your skin before tearing the material down to the hem of your nightgown. You dug your nails into his shoulders as you felt the material fall away from your legs. But the rake wasted no time as it pulled away from your collar. The hair in your hair retreated so it could tear the upper part of your nightgown.   
It started by placing a claw to your neck, trailing it down the front to the neckline of the nightgown before beginning to tear the fabric.   
Since it only only had thin straps, you moved your hands from its shoulder to pull them down, along with your bra straps. With that, you arched your back to reach under yourself, unclasping your bra and pulling it from your body to throw it away.   
your actions certainly pleased the creature as its head ducked down, its touch touching your skin and trailing across your right breast. You moaned, arching into it as it licked at your nipple, its teeth even grazing over the soft bud. Your hands fell above your head, offering your body to it completely as you allowed the pleasure to overtake any fear in your body.   
It moved to your left breast, offering it the same treatment. The cool air made the saliva on your right breast go cold and send a shiver through your body.   
then a snarl left its throat as it moves from crouching to kneeling between your legs, pressing its body against yours.   
your legs wrapped around it, pulling yourself close so you could gently grind against it, the friction offering a little relief against your now swollen clit. But because of its position, your legs were around its torso. It would have to move higher for you to feel if it had the anatomy of a male.   
you hadn’t seen if it had when you were looking it over. But you so hoped it did.   
You moved your hands to the back of its skull, feeling the soft skin which covered its head. Another growl left its lips as its head snapped up to look at you as your hands found its cheeks.  
There was something so primal and dominating about tis gaze that broke you.   
Sitting up slightly, you were able to guides its lips to your own in a desperate kiss. Its whole body froze at this, allowing you to take control off the kiss. You were surprised but it moved further up your body, hovering over you as you kissed it deeply. Wrapping your arms around its shoulder, you arched your back up and felt its chest press against your own, which cause a shiver to run through both your bodies.   
It seemed to like it as its arm moved under your back and pulled you up against it again. Then you felt the hardness now pressed between your legs. It throbbed slightly as you rocked your hips against it, creating a friction that made you moan into the kiss. You wondered how the rake had a cock or rather how it hid it. Perhaps it was in a sheath which allowed protection except when ‘needed’. You didn’t know, but you were most certainly happy to have made the discovery.   
Its free hand clawed at your sides, making you gasp and groan into the kiss before moving to your panties. In a single rip, it tore the side as the other hand left your back to mirror this and finally pull them away from your body.   
But it didn’t break the kiss the entire time. In fact, it seemed to be enjoying the kiss and unable to break away from it. Even when you pulled back for air, it slammed its lips back to your own.  
Finally, you felt the bare cock pressing against your slit. It rubbed against the area for a moment, in a almost teasing way before the rake seemed unable to control itself and slammed into you, filling you completely in a sudden movement.   
You threw your head back as your fingers dug into its flesh in both pain and pleasure as you moaned and gasped for air. A snarl left the rakes mouth as its whole body shakes at the feeling. Raspy pants left its lips as it began to move inside you, the speed quickly picking up.   
both its hands moved to grab your hips, the claws digging into your sides as you welcomed the pain. You kept your arms around its neck, playfully digging your nails into its skin when its own claws got a little too much to balance the pleasure with, in which case it would release.   
The room filled with your moans of pleasure and its low growls and groans along with the sound on its hips meeting yours.   
The rake lifted your hips off the floor slightly, add a new angle as it began to pound into you at such a speed you thought you might be driven insane. You cried out, begging for more and it was more than happy to provide with a low growl that vibrated deep in its chest, it thrusts becoming harder.   
Your eyes squeezed shut as your hands fell from its shoulder to your own hair. You took handfuls, pulling as you gasped for air. Your back arched and your chest against its own.   
There was a loud snarl and you felt its hand leave your hip to grab your right hand and pull it away from your hair. Your eyes opened in shock as it moved your arm back around its neck before it replaced your hand with its own. It took a chunk of your hair and pulled, making you cry out and arch your whole back and neck off the floor. Your other hand flew out your air to grab at the rake, only to feel it duck its head down to your neck again. This time, it didn’t just gaze your skin.   
You felt the nips of its bites along your lower neck, collar and shoulder to the point you cried out in pain. Its head snapped up to meet your gaze and you saw your blood on its mouth along with concern in its eyes as its hand let go of your hair.   
Its hips began to slow but you couldn’t stop. You were so so close and you needed it. You knew it was just trying to please you, that was obvious in the way it was trying to do what you were doing.   
You moved to slam your lips to its own once again. This time, you could taste your own blood on its lips and something in you broke. You darted your tongue out, licking its sharp teeth as another growl left its chest and the speed was picked up again. This time, it was harder and faster than before.   
You wrapped your arms around its neck, bringing yourself as close to it as physically possible as your whole body seemed to tense in anticipation.   
its arm slipped under your back and shoulder once again, raising you off the floor completely in its arms as it slammed into you, its own thrusts becoming sloppy but almost demented.   
The knot in your lower stomach tensed one final time before your orgasm swept over your body in a wave of pleasure and bliss. It felt like your skin was on fire as you moaned against its mouth, your walls pulsing in you. apparently, that was all the rake needed before a loud growl left its chest, filling the room and almost shaking it as it came deep inside you.   
The first thing you remembered after you came was the soft furnishing of your bed as you moved there by the rake. As it placed you down, you felt it pulling fully out of you and you suddenly felt very empty.   
you opened your eyes when you felt the bed dip at the end and saw it had returned to crouching at the foot of your bed, this time facing the door. You didn’t even notice the blanket that had been carefully placed over your nude body until it fell down as you sat up.   
“Rake?” You called out, your voice horse from the noises you had just been making. It turned its head to you, obviously confused as to why you didn’t fall back asleep. “Now what?” You ask, scared of the response.   
“Now I protect.” It said, its low voice sending a shiver through your spine.   
“Protect?” You ask, moving out from the cover to its side.   
“Protect. Never mated before. Now I have a mate, I must protect.” It nodded, more to itself than to you.   
“Im your mate?” You ask, a soft smile on your lips. “does that mean you’ll stay?”   
A single nod sends your world into joy as you smile widely at the rake.   
You press a soft kiss to its cheek before moving under the covers but with your head at the foot of your bed, next to it.   
Whatever was happening, whatever it was, nothing could ruin your moments of bliss as you drifted off into a nightmares sleep.


End file.
